In known distributed software applications, software components are distributed among a plurality of executables (i.e., software capsules or software entities). Each of the executables contains one or more software components that perform some portion of the functionality of the distributed software application. As the workload of the distributed software application change over time, the software components perform a startup and/or a shutdown one or more of the executables. For example, the software components add an executable to cope with an increased workload.
An executable in one example contains a first software component and a second software component that perform separate portions of the functionality of the distributed software application. When an increased workload requires only the first software component and not the second software component, a startup of the executable causes an inefficient allocation of resources for the distributed software application.
As one shortcoming, a software developer must create extra software within the first and second software components to perform the startup and/or shutdown of the executables. As another shortcoming, the startup of the executables for an increased workload may cause an inefficient allocation of resources.
Thus, a need exists to promote an increase in resource allocation efficiency for increased workload of distributed software applications.